poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sulley discovers Boo isn't dangerous/Ryan's sleepover with Boo
This is the transcript for the scene where Sulley discovers Boo isn't dangerous and Ryan has a sleepover with Boo in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. then cut to later where we see Boo drawing Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. tosses a cereal hoop and Boo catches in her mouth Sulley: How could I do this? How could I be so stupid? This could destroy the company. Mike Wazowski: The Company? Who cares about the company? Sci-Ryan: What about us? Pinkipoo: Guys, calm down. Liam: She's just proved she's not dangerous. Mike Wazowski: You don't know what it's capable of, Liam, that thing is a killing machine! Boo: La-la-la-la-la-la~ Sci-Ryan: Mike and I bet it is waiting for us and Megatron to go to sleep and then WHAM!! Mike Wazowski: Sci-Ryan's right. We're easy prey, my friends. Easy prey for sitting targets. Okay, look. I think I have a plan here. Bertram T. Monkey: What is your plan? Mike Wazowski: Using mainly spoons, we dig a tunnel under the city and release it into the wild. Sulley: Spoons. scrunches the paper and throw it in the bin Mike Wazowski: That's it. I'm out of ideas. We're closed. Hot air balloon? Too exspensive. Giant slingshot? Too conspicuous. Evil Anna: Enormous wooden horse? Mike Wazowski: Too Greek! shows a picture to Ryan Boo: talk Pinkipoo: That's a good drawing. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Meg Griffin: That is good, kid. Mike Wazowski: himself No plan, no plan. Can't think. Can't think. yawns Meg Griffin: Mike, she is yawning. Sulley: Meg's right. I think she's getting tired. Mike Wazowski: Well. Then why don't you help Ryan and Meg find someplace for it to sleep. angerly While I think of a plan! Sulley: Are you sleepy? You want to sleep? Meg Griffin: Is it what you want, cutie? Meg and Sulley: Huh? puts some cereal hoops as a trail to his bedroom with Meg and Ryan following. Boo comes in and eats the two cerial hoops then notice a bed Sulley: Okay, Alright. I'm making a nice little area for you to.. giggles as she is on Sulley's bed Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, that's Sulley's bed. Sulley: Ryan's right! You're going to get your germs all over it! Meg Griffin: Calm down, Sulley. She will sleep here for one night. Sulley: sighs You're right, Meg. My chair's more comfortable anyway. Boo: yells Meg Griffin: What's wrong? Boo: ( speaking fearfully ) Pinkipoo: a closet What's so scary about that? Sulley: It's just a closet. Will you go to sleep? shows the three a drawing of Randall Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, that picture looks like Randall who my team and I saw earlier. Sulley: You're right, Ryan. Boo Randall's your monster. Ryan F-Freeman: You think he's coming out of the closet and scare you, Boo? I think I can show this. It's empty. a door See? Boo: Ah! Ryan F-Freeman: No monster in here. sees Sulley in the closet Meg Griffin: Well, now there is. But he's not gonna scare you. Sulley: I agree with Meg. I'm off duty. looks at the door Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Maybe Meg and I can sleep with you. Sulley: Good idea, Ryan. And I will sit here until she fall asleep. on two bricks and Meg goes to Sulley's bed Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, Boo. Meg and I will sleep with you like a sleepover. nods Sulley: Go ahead. Uh, go to sleep. Mmm, hmm. Now. Nnnnow go. Uh, you... his fingers in a running movment go... out two fingers to... on his hands like a pillow sleep. snoring giggles and falls alseep Meg Griffin: Phew. Night, Sulley. Ryan and goes to sleep goes to sleep with her Sulley: Night, Ryan and Meg. leaves his bedroom and closes his door gently behind him Sulley: Hey, Mike, this might sound crazy but I don't think that kid's dangerous. Mike: Really? Well, in that case, let's keep it. I always wanted a pet that could kill me! Sci-Ryan: Mike, maybe we could send her back through her door. Mike Wazowski: What? Sulley: Mike, think about it. If we send her back, it's like nothing has ever happend. Everything goes back to normal. Evil Ryan: I think that's a good idea. Thomas: Actually, that's not a bad idea. Percy: Is that a joke? Tell Mike you're joking. Pinkipoo: That's crazy. Evil Ryan: Kid, I know that plan would work. We can't just go to work with Boo exposed, the CDA will be on us like... like... Megatron after one of the Disney Princesses. Sooner or later, Mike could say we could just waltz right up to the factory. Mike Wazowski: True, kid. Pinkipoo: Its not gonna fool anyone. Mike Wazowski: Yeah. What the creature said. Pinkipoo: offended I'm not a creature, Wazowski, I'm a Yo-kai, and my name is Pinkipoo from the Charming tribe, evolved form of Shmoopie. Mike Wazowski: Oh, right. Sorry. Pinkipoo: Why not make a costume for Boo. Sulley: That's actually not a bad idea. If we dress her up like a monster, she won't scare anyone. Bertram T. Monkey: I'll get some sewing stuff in my bag. Jessie Primefan: I know Ryan is a siren like me so, that makes him a good siren. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan